Deceit, Lies and Secrets
by AlucardGnuoy
Summary: A new face in the crowd causes chaos and throws both heads and hearts into turmoil. Vlad/Erin Ingrid/Bertrand Count/Miss Macauley also includes new character. Complete - Sequel Update Uploaded.
1. Dark Mystery

Deceit, Lies and Secrets

Author's Introduction

_This is my very first 'attempt' at writing fan fiction, so I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammatical errors. I also apologize if it is absolutely rubbish._

_ This story doesn't really have a specific starting point in the TV show timeline. I imagine it starting about three months after the events of 'All For One', and the treaty is slowly falling apart._

_ My fan fic includes: a new character (whom you will meet), complicated and sometimes confusing plots and schemes, and of course Deceit, Lies and Secrets._

_ So without further ado, let's begin:_

The rain pounded hard against the stone slabs that made up the courtyard of Garside Grange Independence School. The thunder clapped and a bolt of lightning appeared in the partially moonlit night sky. A hooded figure slowly made it's way to the large oak door, raised it's cold, shaking hand, and knocked three times.

About half-a-minute later, a man who smelt truly revolting, otherwise known as Renfield, came to the door. As he pulled it open he saw a black heap lying on the floor infront of him. He quickly called for his masters.

The door to the throne room flung open as Vlad entered, carrying what looked like a large pile of velvet and linen duvet covers. He knew very little about the 'pile' he was carrying. He knew it was a teenage girl, he knew this girl was a vampire, and he knew she was unconscious.

He layed on her on the sofa, the black of her velvet cape sinking into the red of the sofa.

"Who is she?" asked Erin, slowly walking towards the group huddled around the sofa.

"Yeah Vlad, who is she?" Ingrid asked.

Vlad looked at his sister beside him, then to his girlfriend who stood nearby.

"I don't know. She was outside. Refield, do you think you can wake her?"

"With pleasure Master Vlad" Renfield walked towards sofa and pinched the girl's nose. A sudden slap directed at the back of his head made him bring his arms to his side.

"Idiot, she's a vampire, she doesn't breathe!" Shouted the Count, thunder raging as he spoke.

A sudden but small movement directed their attention back to the girl. They were unsure as to whether she had actually moved or not seen as she lay as still as her unbeating heart.

Then another noise, this time they all saw who had made it. She was coming too. Maybe when she awoke would they know who she was and why she was here.

The eyes of the mysterious girl slowly began to flutter open. Vlad was by her side with a cup of blood (not soy blood, he guessed she probably preferred her blood fresh).

She sat up as she began to take in her surroundings.

"What, where, ah" She said wearily, feeling the bruise on her head from where she had fallen.

"We found you outside" Vlad said, taking extra care to keep his voice soft and soothing so not to frighten his unexpected guest. "Here" He passed her the cup. She drained it dry in a matter of seconds, she must have been really thirsty.

"Thank you" She said, still unsure as to where she was and who the six pairs of curious eyes belonged to. What she could tell is that the blonde girl and the tall man who stood beside her, where both breathers. The boy infront of her and the girl with black hair beside him, where vampires. She could tell the man who stood behind them, with dark brooding eyes as black as the hair on his head, was also a vampire. What she could not distinguish was whether the child who sat in the corner staring up at her, whilst holding what looked like a battered and torn stuffed rabbit, was a vampire or a werewolf, for he smelt partially like both.

"My name's Vlad. What's your's?"

"Vanessa"

No one reacted as the door flew open and Bertrand walked in, maintaining his normal intimidating posture as he looked towards the vampire who had became somewhat of a main attraction. His eyes turned black and a suprised yet confused look grew on his face.

"Vanessa de Fortunesa"

_I will continue this story if I get at least one review (then I know at least one person is actually reading this)._


	2. Sweet Black Velvet Lies

_Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next installment of Deceit, Lies and Secrets._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Dracula and if I did it would not be half as good._

All eyes immediatly left Vanessa and stared, with an eager glint, at Bertrand who seemed to still be in a state of shock. He hadn't seen Vanessa in years.

"She's uh, uh my, uh." Bertrand said, still shocked and confused. It seemed that their visitors last comment has suddenly made them acknowledge Bertrand's presence in the room.

"She's my sister."

It was silent until one quiet yet powerful voice broke the awkwardness.

"More like was." said Vanessa. "You treated me no better than a dog."

Wolfie seemed quite offended by this remark, even though it was no directed at him.

"Hey" he said making sure it was clear it had offended him.

Vanessa ignored the 'dog' and carried on talking.

"You, Mum, Dad you all treated me as if I didn't exist. Devil rest their cold, black souls."

"They're dead!" Bertrand ask looking genuinely shocked

"I'm dead, you're dead. They're more…" she hesitated choosing her next word carefully. "Dust."

"Oh, and let me guess, 'you' were the only one who didn't get ashed. Am I right?"

"Yes, so what if you are?"

"Surprise, surprise!"

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

Vlad watched the two bickering siblings and decided enough was enough.

"Bertrand, will you, uh, show Vanessa to her coffin room please."

Bertrand knew why he had said that and held out his hand for his sister to take. Vanessa rose slowly from the comfort of the sofa and scowled at her brother as she walked straight by him, barely acknowledging his existence.

Everyone but Vlad and Erin left the room, they hadn't had that much time alone in the past few months, with the treaty being Vlad's number one priority.

"Why do you think Bertrand never mentioned her before?" Erin asked as she slowly sat down on the sofa beside the now seated Vlad.

"Two reasons." He said. "One, Bertrand's not exactly a Nobel prize winner when it comes to talking about anything other than 'The Chosen One'. Two, I kind of got the hint they had a… deteriorated relationship."

Erin laughed, a reaction Vlad shared. He put his arm around her shoulders, allowing her to cuddle into him.

"I'm sorry we haven't spent that much time together recently. It's just, with the treaty and everything, it's been well… hectic."

Erin smiled sweetly lifting her head up until it came perfectly in line with his.

"Apology accepted." She smiled again before leaning in closer. Their lips gently pressed together. They wanted to cherish this moment for they hadn't had a moment like this in a while.

Meanwhile, at the other end of the 'house', Bertrand and Vanessa had just arrived in the guest room. Vanessa stepped in taking a good look around, running her fingers along the side of the coffin. Bertrand however stayed stood by the door, as if he would not let her leave.

"What are you up to?" he said.

"Why do you always think I'm up to something?" Vanessa replied knowing that her brother could always see through her charades.

"Because you're my scheming little sister, who never had anything better to do then go around causing mischief."

"You know me too well." Vanessa said as she rose from her crouched down position by the side of the coffin. She pushed her black velvet cape behind her allowing her purple flowing dress some of the lime light. Her almost perfectly curled hair looked like black ribbons spiraling out of her head, except for the tips of her fringe which were a rather enticing shade of royal purple. Her red lips and hazel eyes were the most prominent features of her face. She looked like an angel, an angel… of death.

"At least I acted like a vampire, you were always too preoccupied with that stupid old pile of bones. Not that mum or dad noticed, you were always their favorite child, just because you were a boy."

"So that's your game, taking revenge for what mum and dad did."

"This isn't revenge and it's not a game." She slowly walked towards the open door, her menacing look in her eyes increasing with every step.

"It's war."

_The next chapter will be alot shorter than this one and will be uploaded soon. Sorry for the delay._

_The dress I based Vanessa's dress on is this one: ?mode=select&newSelection=y&proId=144&dep_id=12&cat_id=20_


	3. Subsection B

_Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next installment of Deceit, Lies and Secrets._

_Disclaimer: In Chapter 2_

_Sorry it's a little late and short._

It was Saturday, and it was the hottest day of the week. Vlad and Vanessa were sat at opposite ends of the long dining table. Everyone one elese was either at school or asleep. Vlad had been given a day off due to 'Low Levels Of Required Staff', whilst Vanessa had not yet been enrolled.

"What's got at you?" Vanessa asked, she could see there was something wrong as Vlad had hardly touched his cereal. She had considered it was the fact Renfield has made it (she had been told his cooking was far from 'edible') but came to the conclusion that was not the reason.

"Just, nothing. Everything."

Vanessa smiled. "It's the treaty isn't it."

"Yeah." He slid a large brown book across the table, she caught it with ease. "Page 32, subsection B."

_Vampire Law and Traditions_

_Page 32 Sub-section B_

_Any official declarations of war or peace between vampires and breather must be approved by theGrand High Council. If over half of the council vote against the proposistion, it is dismissed and vice versa._

Vanessa lifted her head slowly, hiding the msirk she had concealed behind the pages of the book. "You need permission from the council. You think you'll get it."

"I don't know, I mean I am soon to be 'Grand High Vampire' so they do kind of have to take into consideration what I say but, with the council we have at the moment, anything is possible.

Vanessa rose from her chair, Vlad nodded to her as a signal to say it was ok to leave. As she turned and walked towards the door an evil grin grew on her face. She turned the handle and when she was safely on the other side of the door, she leant back and her smile grew even more.

She had a plan.

_Sorry it's so short, I don't know if i will be able to put an 'Info Update' for the next two chapters as I am very busy tommorow (23rd). Sorry the last two chapters were uploaded a little later than opriginally planned._


	4. Anonymous Yet Deadly

_Again sorry for the late post last night, and again thanks for the reviews._

_Disclaimer: In Chapter 2_

_Here is the next instalment of Deceit,Lies and Secrets_

Renfield was scurrying around the throne room trying to make it look 'better' for their guests, who were soon to arrive.

He lay dead, wilting flowers on one of the three tables set out in a horseshoe shape. This table was where the council would sit. The table opposite was were the slayers would sit and the 'head' table is where Vlad, Erin and the rest of the Dracula clan would sit.

The grandfather clock chimed 11 times. It was time. The time Vlad had been dreading.

()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Everyone was now seated. Vlad was sat in a rather grand and elegant mahoghany throne. The Count sat on a rather similar but noticably smaller throne beside him. Erin sat on the other side of Vlad, which didn't really sit well with the Count. Ingrid sat beside Erin and Wolfie sat beside the Count. Vanessa and Bertrand stood behind them making sure they were at least 5 feet apart at all times.

The council was made up of the following, notoriously famous vampires. Asanbosam, who had travelled all the way from Africa to be at this meeting. Bhuta, who had come from India. Chordewa, who was possibly the most well known of the council for she was a witch/vampire hybrid. Last but definetly not least was Mara, who felt no shame in expressing her fondness for Vlad.

At the slayers table, Jonno and Mina were the only two slayers the Dracula's recognised. There were three others sat beside them but their names were not known.

Asanbosam was the first to speak.

"Why have you called us here Chosen One?" he said, making sure his voice sounded as powerful as he was.

"We are here to discuss the case of the treaty between vampires and breathers. Representing the breathers are the five heads of The Slayers Guild. Will you, uh, please introduce yourselves."

"Johnothan van Helsing."

"Mina van Helsing."

"Robert O'Donnel." Spoke the rather tall slayer sat beside Mina.

"Harry Crom." Said the teenager beside Jonno.

"Mikhail Sunhof." The last slayer spoke, his voice filled with fear as he watched the council infront of him stuggle to fight their bloodlust.

"And the council to my left here are representing vampires along with myself and those seated and stood around me." Vlad said as he looked to the council then to his father, Erin and the two siblings who stood, still stood five feet apart, behind him.

"What about her?" spoke the slayer now known as Robert. He pointed to Erin as he spoke. "She can't represent vampires, she's a human."

"I'm well aware of that. _Erin _is here as proof that I want vampires and humans to live together in peace."

"Really, so what about this then?" Jonno said almost shouting at Vlad. He held up an envelope.

Vlad looked confused as did everyone else bar Jonno and Mina, who seemed to h ave already seen what was inside.

Jonno opend the envelope and tooke out a rather worn piece of paper. He rose from his chair and began to read from it.

"The information I give today, is information I believe you should be aware off. Information that has been withheld from you. Vladimir Dracula does not want peace. The council you are to attend of are currently attending is not just to discuss peace, but to discuss war. I enclose the guild badge of one Erin van Helsing, whos execution was ordered by none other than Vladimir Dracula himself. I advise you not to accept his proposal of peace as it will almost certainly end with the blood of innocent people being shed. Signed a friend."

All eyes in the room suddenly turned to Vlad, those seated around the head table knew he hadn't ordered Eric's execution, he only heard of his death three months ago. Vlad looked confused.

"What, I would _never_ want to see your dad dead, that's the reason I put the mind wipe on him, to stop him getting hurt, to save him, to save all of you."

"Yeah, well that's not with this says. Vladimir Dracula this is ano official declaration of war." Jonno said with a stern voice and a brutal look in his eyes. He looked to the rest of the slayers. In a second they were walking out of the door. It seemed they had decided to go back to base before trying to take on a who clan and the council by themselves.

No one understood what was going on.

_If you are reading this chapter and the next one is not yet uploaded it will be uploaded soon, I tend to write one chapter, upload it, then write the other, then upload that one. Sorry for any delays._


	5. School Reunion

_Sorry for all the spelling mistakes in the previous chapter. Just though I'd point out, when I said Erin van Helsing I meant Eric van Helsing. I will try to avoid as many errors in this chapter._

_Disclaimer in chapter 2_

_This chapter shows the return of old friends._

It was two days after the events of the council meeting. Vlad was still shocked at what had happened as was everyone else. The council had left the day before. Vlad sat up in his coffin as he heard a knock on the door. Thankfully his coffin was already open, if it wasn't, well you know.

Vlad really wanted to be left alone but he felt as if he couldn't just deny his guest entry.

"Come in."

The door opened slightly and Erin popped her head round it. Vlad's mood brightened up, only a little bit though. He climbed out of his coffin signaling for her to come into the room. She could tell he was still upset about what had happened. She placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"We'll work it out. Someone wrote that letter, someone who doesn't want peace."

"That's almost everyone then." Vlad said, it partially sounded like a joke although he had not intended it to.

"Vlad, listen to me. I know you worked really hard on this treaty and I know that you really wanted it to work. If we can find out who wrote that letter, we can fix this. We just need to prove to Jonno and Mina that you didn't order Eric's execution. It'll be alright. I know it will."

Vlad smiled as he looked into her eyes. She always knew exactly what to say to him. She always made him feel better even on the darkest of days. He leant in closer pressing a lingering kiss to her lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in closer as the kiss deepened.

They pulled apart as Ingrid burst through the door. She paused at first trying to forget what she had just seen.

"Someone's here"

()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Vlad, Erin and Ingrid walked into the throne room and saw two old friends stood by the door.

"Robin, Chloe!"

"VLAD!" They both shouted at the same time.

"What are you doing here?"

"Our school had a school reunion last week and it made us think of you. We haven't seen you in years and we though, well it might be nice to catch up." Robin said, still his old bubbly self.

"But, how did you find us, not that we didn't want you to find us that would that be... ridiculous." Vlad said hesitating before he spoke the final word as a half filled bottle of blood caught his eye. He knew that if Robin or Chloe saw it they would faint and he couldn't risk that.

Vlad noticed Robin staring at Erin.

"Hi." Robin said.

Vlad knew what he was trying to do; he'd seen it before will Delilah.

"Uh, hi." Erin replied unsure of what to say. She too noticed the bottle of blood and saw Vlad slowly walking towards it. She knew she would have to distract Robin and Chloe long enough for him to hide it.

"So how long have you known Vlad?" asked Robin?

"Uh, about 4, 5 months now. You?"

"Oh, we've known Vlad for a _long _time." Chloe said. She gently pinched Robins arm to stop him staring at Erin.

"I'm Chloe, his sister." She pointed towards Robin. "However until I'm old enough to have a DNA comparison done, I refuse to accept that I'm related to him.

Vlad laughed, Robin and Chloe turned to face him. He quickly stepped in front of the bottle, nodding as a signal for them to continue their little conversation.

"I'm Erin."

"My girlfriend." Vlad almost immediately said.

Robin, now realizing that Erin was off limits turned his attention to Vlad.

"Can we take a look around your house, it looks so cool."

"Uh, yeah, sure. Ingrid will show you round."

Ingrid's face dropped suddenly.

""Just, uh, don't go in any of our rooms, they're you know, private."

Ingrid reluctantly walked out of the room, followed by Chloe and Robin.

()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Meanwhile in the blood cellar, Vanessa was enjoying a glass of The Duke of Gerdley when Bertrand suddenly appeared taking the glass from her hand and draining it dry.

"I hadn't finished that!" She said sternly, grabbing the glass off him and placing it on the table with a loud thump.

"It was you wasn't it?"

"What was me?"

"The letter."

A small smirk grew on Vanessa's face.

"Vlad would never have ordered an execution. Bertrand said, with great certainty in his voice.

"The slayers will believe anything. With a little persuasion from 'a friend'. It was easy."

"Why?"

"Why? What?" tapping her fingers on the table with each word.

"Why did you write the letter? What did you hope to achieve?"

"I don't _hope_ to achieve anything. I will achieve what I want to and you'd be best to stay out of it. Think about it. When you're preparing for war, it's always good to have a secret weapon."

Vanessa smiled evilly. He knew this smile. She was up to something. Something big.

"Food for thought." She said before vanishing in the blink of an eye.

Eager ears listened to their conversation, concealed in the shadows.

_Please review. I have a feeling that after this 'series' is done, I may do a sequel for I already know how this 'series' is going to end, but still have many other ideas for future stories. Hope you enjoyed the last two chapters. There will be an info update on the next two._


	6. Hello Darlings

_I've uploaded this chapter and the next one early as I am writing the Christmas themed chapetr/s today and will be uploading it tommorrow. _

_Disclaimer: In Chapter 2_

_Here is the next chapter:_

It was almost dawn. Silence filled the air. Everyone but Vlad and Erin was asleep. They had a big exam to revise for. Erin was attempting to teach Vlad about Queen Elizabeth I's Golden Speech. Vlad however has no intention of listening.

"30th November 1601. Vlad!"

Vlad kept pressing light kisses to her neck as she spoke.

"Vlad, we have to revise for this exam."

"I know but, we have to spend time together too."

Erin smiled as she put the book down on the coffee table and turned towards Vlad who had already put his arm around her waist. Their lips pressed together and their tongues battled for dominance inside their mouths. They pulled apart as a loud noise outside attracted their attention.

Vlad slowly got up from the sofa and walked towards the window.

"INGRID!" Vlad shouted at the top of his voice causing Erin to jump. "Sorry." He said to Erin.

Ingrid suddenly appeared in the room.

"What's all the commotion it's almost dawn?" said Ingrid, clearly annoyed at her rude awaking.

They both looked down into the courtyard below at their new guest.

Their eyes suddenly turned black and their faces went blank.

"Hello darlings."

()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Vlad called a meeting in the throne room. The Count was away staking out the Slayers Guild with Bertrand leaving only Vlad, Erin, Ingrid, Renfield, Wolfie and Vanessa to deal with the 'situation'.

Magda was the first to speak.

"Vladdy, aren't you going to introduce me to your new girlfriend?" She pointed at Vanessa as she spoke.

"Oh uh, Vanessa's not my girlfriend. She's just a friend. _Erin's _my girlfriend."

"A breather, Vladdy you can do better than that."

Vlad decided to ignore his mother's last comment. Erin was his girlfriend whether she liked it or not, and that wasn't going to change.

"Vanessa, why don't you show _mum_ to her room." Vlad said, trying to break the awkward silence cause by his mother's last comment.

"Sorry Vanessa's already promised she'll show me how to do her hairstyle."

Vanessa looked confused. She hadn't promised Ingrid anything, but she guessed anything was better than spending a whole ten minutes with Magda Carmilla Elizabetha Barthoria Westenra, so she nodded in agreement.

"Fine I'll do it." Vlad said with a rather annoyed tone.

()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"So what do you want to know?" Vanessa asked as she and Ingrid walked into Ingrid's room.

"I want to know what you're up to."

_If it is not already uploaded when you read this, the next chapter will be uploaded soon._


	7. Concealed Corruption

_I know this chapter was uploaded a while after the previous one. The reason both were uploaded earlier than normal in the day is because I also need to write the Christmas chapter/s and I know I won't have time to write it/them on Christmas day so I am writing it/them today (24th) and uploading it tomorrow (25th)._

_Disclaimer: In Chapter 2_

_Sorry the last chapter was so short. I made this one longer._

_Here is the next chapter:_

"I don't know what you're talking about." Vanessa said. Not an inkling of fear spread across her face or in her voice, which was quite scary.

"I heard you and Bertrand talking yesterday. You've got some big plan to take down my brother and I'm ok with that. Seriously, take him down all you want. Just don't drag your brother into this."

"Oh I see."

"See what. There's nothing to see. What do you see?"

"You have a crush on my brother and he has one on you too."

"He does?"

"Trust me, he's my brother. I've seen it all before. The way he looks at you. Even the way he lights up when you walk into the room. It makes me want to be sick."

"Well just... don't drag him down with you. Vlad not as dumb as he looks."

"It seems your mother isn't either."

"What do you mean.?"

"You mean you didn't see that vial she had under her cape. My guess is it's filled with garlic juice with guess who's name on it."

"Who's?"

"Yours"

"Why me?"

"Because, with you gone Vlad will be weakened. Then she'll strike. Now unless you want to be reduced to a pile of ash, listen carefully."

"I'm listening."

()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Come in." Erin shouted as a knock on her door disturbed her from her read. She put the book down as she saw the door open and Vlad step in. "Where's your mum?"

"She's getting settled in her room. What you reading?"

"Elizabeth I's Golden Speech, you for our history exam, today."

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that. Do you think Miss Macauley will mind if i miss it?"

"Uh, yeah I think she might. Vlad you need to revise, this paper counts for 40% of your overall grade. Even vampires have to revise."

"I'd rather be doing something fun, like spending time with you."

"Vlad."

"It's true." He slowly walked towards her placing a hand around her waist, pulling her in closer. "I love you."

"I love you too."

()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Ingrid looked at Vanessa and nodded. "Mum."

"Yes darling."

"I was wondering if you would want to see dad tonight."

"Vladdy said he was out."

"Yes well he uh, when he found out you were here he couldn't wait to come back. He said he'd meet you in the blood cellar at nightfall, if you say yes.

"Of course I say yes. I'd better go get ready."

In a flash she disappeared from the room. Ingrid too left the room but not before handing a very beautiful and ornate box to Vanessa. Vanessa opened it and took out a stake with a very decorative black and purple handle She held it up, feeling the weight and balance. When she was happy with it's standard she placed it on a belt she concealed under her cape and disappeared in a flash of smoke.

()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Hey how'd it go?" Erin asked Vlad as they both walked out of the exam hall.

"Alright." She up his;d tell by his voice he was lying.

"You should have revised then."

"I did."

"When?" Erin asked as Vlad opened up his locker taking out his books.

"When you did."

"No you kissed I revised."

"I glanced at the book every now and then."

"Right. Come on. It's almost nightfall and we have to keep your mum from going on a bloodthirsty rampage." Vlad let out a small laugh as he followed Erin down the corridor.

()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The sky was slowly becoming dark and Magda Westenra had just arrived in the dark, dingy blood cellar for her 'date' with the Count.

"Sorry, the Count has been somewhat delayed." Spoke a voice in the dark.

The candles suddenly lit themselves and the voice came out from the dark and into the light.

"Oh, it's you. What are you doing here where's bunbuns?"

Vanessa stood closer to Magda, her eyes turning numerous shades of green at the same time.

"You are not here to slay anyone. You will not remember this conversation and, you will leave the castle immediately and forget all about me." Her voice was cold and filled with dark intent as she spoke. She slowly raised her hand and clicked her fingers. Magda's face went blank and then in the blink of an eye she disappeared.

Vanessa turned around realizing she was still not alone in the room. Bertrand walked out from the shadows. He must have returned from the stake out early.

"Why did you do that?"

A smile grew on her face whilst his was confused.

"Because she came here to slay Vlad."

"You saved him."

"No, I don't want someone else to take the credit and have the power. Ingrid believes Magda came here to slayer her and I would prefer it if she continued to believe that."

"Why?"

"She may be an idiot but she's not completely stupid. She has a good mind when it comes to coming up with evil plans."

"Ingrid is not an idiot." Betrand shouted, just loud enough to make Vanessa jump but not loud enough so anyone else nearby would hear.

Vanessa quickly recovered from the shock.

"I need Ingrid to help me. If she knew what I was up to she would never do it."

"You've never needed help before."

"I've never done anything this big before." She replied almost instantly. She looked up and once again she was gone.

_The Christmas one may come on either late tomorrow (25th) or early morning the day after (26th). This depends on how long I am out for tomorrow night. Please Review and Rate._


	8. Frostbite: Part 1

_The next three chapters 8-9-10 are all Frostbite they are just part 1, 2 and 3 of it. Frostbite is the Christmas themed chapter/s._

_Disclaimer: In Chapter 2_

_Merry Christmas Everyone_

It was Christmas Eve (or Natalis as the Count liked to call it.) and preparations were in full swing. Somewhere else.

"Vladdy what are you playing at. Lift it up a bit. No, no, no Vladdy, the angel goes on top of the tree not on the branches. Pay attention people." The Count seemed particulaly determined to have the assembly hall looking all Christmasy by the end of the night.

"Dad, we're tired. We've been up all day and pretty much all night helping you get this place looking like Hyde Park's Winter Wonderland. Can we _please_ take a break?" Vlad asked pleadingly.

"Alright then. I'll just get Renfield to do the rest."

Vlad moved over to one of the pillars where Erin was attempting to hang up tinsel whilst standing on a ladder holding three roles of sticky tape and a stapler. He took the tape and stapler from her hands and placed them on a nearby table. He then helped her back down the ladder, for he knew she was scared of heights. As soon as both feet were firmly on the ground Vlad wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close.

"First Christmas with vampires." He whispered to her, a cheeky girn on his face.

"Yeah and your dad's got us playing Annie and Hannigan." They both laughed at Erin's joke although Vlad didn't entirely understand it. They turned to face the Count who was scurrying around, still trying to make the hall look 'nice'. "Why's he doing this?"

"Two words."

Erin and Vlad once again turned to face each other.

"Miss Macauley."

()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Vanessa had just been enrolled in the school so was allowed to attend the Christmas Ball. The theme was vintage so she would fit right in seing as she had only brought very vampiric and medieval looking dresses with her.

Vlad walked into the hall, he was wearing a rather old fashioned looking tuxedo with a kind of 'cape' attached to the back of it.

Erin snuck up behind him, wearing a rather elegant blue dress and slowly put her hands infront of his eyes. Vlad turned round alsmost instantly, a reflex he was taught by Bertrand, and planted a kiss on her lips.

Ingrid and Bertrand were the next to arrive in the already crowded hall. Ingrid had on a very plain black strapless dress with a red bow just above the waist. Whilst Bertrand wore his blue, very military looking outfit.

The Count was helping Miss Macauley with the music, for he had lended her a CD entitled Music Through The Ages.

All of a sudden, quite by coincedence a dark Translyvanian song came on and all eyes turned to the main doors.

Vanessa slowly walked in, her perfectly long, curled hair bouncing on her shoulder as she did. She looked stunning in a short yet flowing dark, pansy purple dress with matching high heels. She also wore long, black earings and a stunning, black necklace with a very complex arrangment of small spinel gemstones and the same black of the necklace.

All eyes turned to face her as she walked across the floor and made her way to Erin and Vlad.

()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The dance was nearing its end and everyone was getting tired.

Vanessa had been asked many times to dance by boys who were completey besotted with her, if only they knew.

Vlad and Erin were barely apart the whole evening.

The same goes for Bertrand and Ingrid and the Count and Miss Macauley.

Wolfie and Renfield were not allowed to come as Wolfie was too young and Renfield would stink up the place even more than it already was, with his breather stink.

They were all getting ready to leave when a large group of people burst through the door.

_TBC_

_It may be a while as I am getting a new computer set up and I don't think it has internet so it may be a while utnil I can update. I will try to finish this part of the story. Sorry for any delays. I am aiming to finish this Story by new year but I am not getting my hopes up just yet._


	9. Frostbite: Part 2

_Frostbite: Part 2_

_This is set immediatly after Part 1._

_Disclaimer: In Chapter 2_

_Sorry It's a little late. Part 3 will be posted tommorrow (26th) as I didn't have time to write it today. (25th) . I will also post another chapter called Family Ties. I know there is going to be a day when I upload loads of chapters, I just don't know when that day is. I am still aiming to finish the story by new year when I will begin to write another one. I know what I am going to call it. (A Bouquet Of Cracked Roses) I know I'm thinking too far ahead but I like to be prepared. Sorry for any spelling mistakes. My spell check broke down and I didn't have time to check it online, as it is quite late._

"Hello Vlad" Jonno said with an almost mocking tone as he expected it to be harder to break into a vampires house.

Vlad, realising everyone else had not noticed the slayers entering, they probably thought it was some pupils arriving extremely late for the dance. That or the cleanup crew. He clicked his fingers and everyone but the slayers, his family, Erin, Vanessa and Bertrand froze. Vlad took up a protective stance infront of Erin. The slayers stakes wouldn't kill her but they could cause her alot of pain. Betrand stepped closer to Ingrid. The Count sneakly stood next to Vanessa, hoping she would protect him. Vanessa gave him and icy cold look and he didn't hesitate to take a step back.

The slayers took out there stakes and raised them high above their heads.

One flew across the room almost hitting one of the stationary pupils. The Count let out a snigger as the slayer from whoms hands it had been flung speedily retreated from the buidling.

In an instant the rest of the slayers charged towards their enemies, their stakes in the perfect position to easily plunge into their cold, unbeating hearts.

Vlad signalled to Erin to run and she complied. He then looked to Vanessa who understood his silent request and went with her.

Vlad didn't want to leave Erin alone and unprotected. Especially when he knew they could use her as a bargaining chip, if they lost this fight.

Vlad easily an attack made by Jonno as he simultaniously dodged a blow by Mina. He knew the slayers would go after him more than anyone else. He also knew that with the team he had backing him up, it would be an easy fight, and it was.

()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The slayers had retreated bar one whom Ingrid had managed to capture without killing, which was no mean feat.

Vlad told her to lock him in one of the basement rooms. He would deal with him later. Right now his priority was finding Erin. He clicked his fingers and those who were frozen almost instantly reanimated.

()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

They had searched all over. Both Erin and Vanessa were nowhere to be found. Vlad knew they had both made it to the throne room, he could smell it. He knew it wasn't from another time. Then an abnormality caught his eye. A single book had been removed from the bookshelf. He signalled to Bertrand to investigate for he was the most knowligable when it came to book, even if he was the one who brought Vlad The Praedictum Impaver.

"Well, what book is missing?" Vlad asked Bertrand, the obvious worry in his voice seemed to be contagious.

"I think it's." He hesitated just to be sure it was what he was thinking of. Then something caught his eye. He walked towards it and picked it up. "Breaking Dawn."

All eyes converged on the Count whos face looked embarrasingly quilty as he spoke.

"Well, well. It's a good book.." He protested.

Vlad grabbed the book from Bertrand, his strength startling him. He pulled out a piece of paper that was slightly sticking out from one of the pages.

"Well, what does it say?"

"Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse." He was confused. "Dad, what does it mean?"

"It's a list of the previous books in the saga."

Vlad was suprised to hear his father say the word saga let alone actaully know what the words meant. He turned to the page before the contents, he knew this was where authors usually put the names of other books they'd written. His eyes darkened and sadness, fear and worry spread across his face.

The Count seemed rather annoyed as he saw a new entry in the book. "Well she didn't write that book. See it's not even her name. I mean what kind of person is called S., seriously."

"Don't you see." Vlad said, a singler tear falling from his now normal eyes. "The books called Taken and it was written by S.. Vanessa and Erin have been." He hesitated slightly, he knew it would hurt to say the next words.

"Taken by Slayers."

_Sorry for the late update. I will post part 3 tommorrow aswell as the next two chapters of which I have prenamed one (Family Ties). _

_Please Review and spread the word._

_Once again. Merry Christmas._


	10. Frostbite: Part 3

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I just got a new computer and I have only just installed the internet and something to actually write my stories on. So I will try to upload more chapters per day now. I would also like to mention that in the previous chapter when it says S.. it is meant to say (using lines as dots) S - L - Ayers. Once again sorry for not updating._

_Disclaimer: In Chapter 2_

_Frostbite Part 2_

Erin was thrown onto the cold stone floor of a cell in The Slayers Guild HQ's dungeons. She lifted herself up and turned to face the slayers who had thrown her. They stepped back as they saw the ferocity in her eyes increase.

"Careful." A familiar voice said. "That's The Chosen One's girlfriend."

"Jonno." Called Mina from down the hall. "What should we do with her?" She pointed towards a knocked out Vanessa. It seems garlic gas does it's job pretty well.

"Wake her up, then throw her in there with Erin." Jonno said, not a hint of compasion in his voice.

All of the walls were coated with argentalium so all Vanessa could use was her strength and her fangs.

()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Meanwhile back at the school Vlad was still trying to persuade Bertrand to come with him to rescue Vanessa and Erin.

"You have to come." Vlad shouted at Bertrand who was sat quite calmly in his usual seat.

"No I don't. Erin is *your* girlfriend not mine.."

"And Vanessa is *your* sister not mine."

Bertrand just looked at ground. He didn't really think of Vanessa as his sister anymore.

"Look, it doesn't matter what she's done. She's still your sister. I mean, take me an Ingrid. She tried to kill me back in Stokely but, I still went and saved her, and you know why, because that's what families do."

Bertrand rose from his chair. He thought for a second before looking at Vlad.

"Fine. I'll come, but not because I want to, and not because Vanessa is my sister and families look out for each other. But becuase it is my duty to respect The Chosen One's wishes.

Vlad smiled slightly before they both dissapeared into the night.

()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"We'll be ok." Erin said, with a strange certainty in her voice.

"We're locked in an argentalium coated cell in a building full of slayers. There is but one fate that can befall us here." She spoke wearily, it seemed the effects of the garlic gas had not yet worn off.

"Vlad will come."

"Again, argentalium coated, slayers, one fate."

"You should have more faith."

"In what. My non-existent brother."

"You should be pleased you have a brother. I would do anything for mine as you should yours."

"Why should I risk all that I have for him, when he would risk nothing for me."

"Because that's what families do."

"Some family."

Erin decided it was time to take her mind off of Bertrand and decided to find out a little more about her childhood, her past and what that would possibly mean for her future.


	11. Family Ties

_Sorry the last chapter was so short. I did not have much time to write it._

_Disclaimer: In Chapter 2_

_Please R & R_

"VLAD!" The Count shouted. His voice echoing through the halls of his residence.

In an instant both Vlad and Bertrand appeared beside him. Ingrid, hearing his bellowing voice soon joined them.

"Dad, what is it?"

The Count handed him an envelope addressed to Vladimir Dracula. It bore the seal of The Slayers Guild. He tore it open and as soon as he read it, it slowly fell out of his hands and drifted, like a feather in a light wind, to the ground.

"Well, what does it say?" Ingrid asked.

"It says that..." A single tear fell from his eyes and slowly made its way down his check. "If I don't surrender and agree to the cesstation of all hostile action against breathers, slayer or otherwise, and to agree that those who do not agree to the no violence condition to be left at the mercy of the slayers then..."

"Then what?" The Count asked with eager eyes full of anticipation.

"Then they'll..." He hesitated, failing terribly to hold back tears. "They'll kill her, they'll kill Erin."

Vlad made his way to the door, finally releasing the tears he had bottled inside him. The paper on the floor burst into flames as the door slammed shut and Vlad was on the other side.

()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"I didn't have it easy either, you know." Erin said.

"What do you mean?"

"My parents always undermined me. They're slayers you see."

Vanessa suddenly lifeted her head at the word slayers. Could The Chosen One really have fallen in love with a slayers daughter.

"My brother was always the favourite." She continued. "I never really wanted to be a slayer. Then my brother got bitten by Ingrid, Vlad's older sister, and everything kind of changed from then on. I met Vlad." A smile came to her face. "And well my whole life got better after him."

"My parents never even noticed me when I was stood right in front of them. It was always Bertrand this, Bertrand that. I was a nobody, just because I'm a girl."

"Wow, girls really aren't valued in your world ata ll are they."

"Nope."

"As emotional as that was, I'm afraid I'm going to have to interrupt." Jonna said as he opened the cell door.

Two rather tall slayers walked in and towards Vanessa who backed into the corner before they grabbed her by the arms and dragged her out.

()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Vanessa was thrown into a solid wooden chair with stakes coming out of the top, possibly for extra precaution. Her hands were bound behind her back with fang cuffs and a ring of garlic and argentalium was drawn around her. The slayers were going all out to protect themselves.

"Ok, you can start by telling us who you are." Jonno asked, putting on a rather intimidating voice, and it worked.

"My name is Vanessa, Vanessa de Fortunesa."

"And of what relation are you to one Vladimir Dracula?"

"Relation? I am not related to him. I'm the sister of one of his friends."

"So your one of his allies."

"An ally. No way. I'd rather be dead again before I became his ally." She let out a small laugh.

The slayers took a step back her the beautiful vampires confidence around them.

"Who do you think 'a friend' is."

()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Vlad. Vlad, let me in." Bertrand pounded on the oak door to Vlad's room.

"Just go away." Vlad said, still choking back tears.

"We can still beat them, we can still save Erin."

"And how exactly can we do that?" Vlad asked, sinking into his coffin.

"Because we have an edge."

"What edge?"

"There's uh, there's something you need to know about Vanessa."

_I will be updating tomorrow as usual, with one change. I will be updating throughout the day instead of just at one ste time. That way I can upload more chapters and catch up on the one's I have missed._


	12. Stakes and Stupidity

_I will be posting chapters randomly today in an attempt to catch up on the ones I have missed. _

_Disclaimer: In Chapter 2_

_Sighisoara is pronounced Sig-ee-swa-ra_

"Prove it." Jonna said, his voice getting slightly less intimidating.

"Prove what?" Vanessa asked with a confused look on her face.

"Prove that you wrote that letter."

"I can tell you what it said, word for word."

"You were there at the meeting, you heard me read it out. That would only prove you have a good memory."

"Ok, so how exactly can I prove it?"

Jonno hesitated, thinking about how she could prove it. Then an idea suddenly creeped into his mind.

"What was the number on my dads guild badge."

Vanessa thought about for a second. She'd remembered finding the guild badge by Eric's body shortly after he was killed.

"34961-8" She said hesitating after each number, waiting for Jonno's nod of conformation.

"Fine, I want you to find out *why* Vlad ordered my father's execution." Jonno said handing her a very plain wooden stake as the other slayers untied her.

"That won't be necessary." She slowly took out her ornate stake that she had concealed underneath her cloak.

()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Vlad, there's one thing your overlooking. Your plan is great but, how do we get in?"

Vlad was too busy trailing off in his own mind to hear Bertrand's question. Fortunately he didn't need to as he was about to answer it.

"Now to the matter of getting in, we need a breather to help us. So I've decided, we're going to Stokely and I'm giving Robin and Chloe their memories back."

The room went silent as everone processed Vlad's idea, taking into account the stories they'd heard about the youngest Branaghs.

"Aswell as getting in we also have a 'secret weapon' on the inside already." Vlad said, everyone but Bertrand's gaze turned to him. "Vanessa."

()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The moon shone brightly in the sky as a dark slihouette landed outside the residence of the Branaghs. He flew up to one of the windows and looked in. There was a boy sat at the wooden desk doing what looked like maths homework. The room was plain and boring, it had changed alot since he had last been there.

"Algebra, really." The man on the window ledge spoke.

The boy turned to face the intruder. "VLAD!" He shouted. "How did you get there." He pointed to the ledge that Vlad was slowly dismounting from.

"Not important, where's Chloe."

"Probably in the kitchen doing her stupid science project, experiment thing."

Vlad grabbed Robin's arm and drageed him out of the room. His strength slightly frightening Robin.

()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Vlad." Chloe almost screamed as she saw Vlad and Robin enter the room.

Vlad clicked his fingers and both of them froze.

"When I click my fingers again you will both remember everything." Vlad said in an almost menacing tone. He clicked his fingers once more and their faces went blank.

After about one minute of silence Chloe and Robin suddenly reanimated.

()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Vlad's got them." Bertrand said to the Count. Vlad had told him through telepathy. "We leave as soon as they get back."

"Be careful." Ingrid said to Bertrand placing a hand on his shoulder as she stood beside him.

"Why don't you come with us. You can help."

Ingrid thought about it for a while. She still wasn't exactly best friends with Erin but Vanessa had helped stake her mother (or so she thought).

"Ok, I'll just go get ready."

She brought her hand down from his shoulder slowly tickling his arm as she did. She then dissapeared from the room, leaving Bertrand and the Count to prepare for their big rescue mission.

_I will upload at least one more chapter today. I will try to make them longer. All I know is that there will be atleast 20 chapters in this story, hopefully more._


	13. Sly Ears

_I will try to upload more than two chapters tommorow but no promises. Please review._

_Disclaimer: In Chapter 2_

_Quick recap of last chapter - Vanessa has befriended the slayers - Vlad has given Robin and Chloe their memories back - There is something we don't know about Vanessa._

"Ok, so are we all clear on the plan?" Vlad asked his entourage.

He recieved nods from all of them. Robin and Chloe quietly ran towards one of the basement windows of The Slayers Guild. Thankfully for them Robin had taken an online course in lock picking, no one really knows why. He picked the lock and opened the window slightly. He siganalled to his sister who slowly slid through followed shorty b Robin as Vlad kept the window open.

Everyone waitind in anticipation for those words, the words they needed to hear.

"Vlad, Ingrid, Count Dracula and Bertrand would you please step this way."

"Robin this is no time to joke, just let us in." Vlad said trying not to shout. Robin should have known better than to mess with his friend when people's lives were at risk.

"Please come in."

In a second Vlad materialised infront of Chloe making her jump. He was shortly followed by The Count, Ingrid and Bertrand. They'd all dressed in their finest leathers for the occasion, not to improve their image but for practicality, albeit it had taken Ingrid 2 hours to get ready.

()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Vanessa was once again thrown into the cell, taking great care not to smile as Erin came to her aid to help her up, people were so easy to fool.

()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The 'rescue team' crept along the corridors being extremely cautious for a slayer could jump out at any second.

Vlad was growing suspicious, there were no slayers anywhere. Or at least no slayers on that particular floor.

As they neared the corner Vlad heard two slayers having a good old chit-chat. Vlad siganalled to everyone to step back but it seems Robin didn't see for he carried on turning the corner.

The slayers immediatly stopped and stared at him.

Robin did some quick thinking and came up with a rather good plan.

"Lawrence Pettifer, head prefect at uh." He hesitated trying to think of a good name for a slayer school. Suddenly something caught his eye. On the table were some documents from a place called... "Gig Rascals School For Sly Ears."

The slayers immediatly recognised the name of the school. Vlad did too. He remembered Erin mentioning it, it was where she used to go. Apparently it's the best slayer school in the UK.

"Im here to see the prisoners. I believe they are called." He took a blank piece of paper from his pocket pretending to read from it. "Erin Noble and Vanessa de Fortunesa."

"Right this way sir." The slayers slowly led him to a room marked cells. Thankfully for Robin these were not the brightest slayers in the world, they didn't even notice his odd sense of fashion.

Vlad and the others followed, hiding in the shadows.

The slayers took a step back as Robin entered the room. He slowly walked along the corridor. He jumped as he heard the door slam shut behind him. He had the urge to run back out but he knew he had to carry on.

He walked past each cell looking in to see if Erin and Vanessa were in there.

He finally came to the last cell. He looked in and...

()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Vlad decided enough was enough and grabbed the heaviest thing he could find, which in this case was an office lamp. He struck both slayers hard, his vampires trength adding to the force of the impact. He then ran towards the cell that Robin seemed to have taken an interest in.

()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Well?" Vlad asked Robin who only smiled and pointed towards the door to the cell.

Vlad's 'super strength' made it look easy to life the door from it's hinges. He carefully laid it down on the floor before walking in to see two face who look very happy to see him.

"Vlad!" Erin shouted as she ran into his arms. "I knew you'd come." She whispered in his ear.

They looked into each others eyes for a breif moment until their hearts took over and their lips crashed together. Vlad's lips slid easily over hers as he tightened his grip around heer waist, pulling her in closer.

"Is now really the time Vladdy." The Count exclaimed. He seemed quite embarrased at his son's passionate show of emotion.

The couple pulled apart, streams of tears flowed down their cheeks.

Vlad took her hand and laced their fingers together as they walked out of the door side by side.

The Count and Ingrid, who had both stayed outside the door, swiftly followed.

Bertrand walked into the cell and held his hand out for his sister to take.

She looked at him and smiled, placing her hand in his. She was grateful for his presence on the 'rescue team'.

"Thanks." She said as they walked out together.

()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The slayers watched them on the security cameras, laughing at their stupidity.

_I will try to upload more chapters tommorrow. I know I wanted to finish it by tommorow but that's not going to happen now. I know there will definetly be a sequel to this story._

_P.S. ignore the Sighisoara comment on the last chapter, I put it on the wrong chapter, it is suposed to go on one of tommorows chapters._


	14. Wildfire

_I will try to upload more than 2 chapters today._

_Disclaimer: In Chapter 2_

_This chapter is set straight after the last one._

Robin and Chloe had gone ahead to reopen the window, since it had closed once everyone was through. The others were not far behind. Vlad had taken up a head role at the front of the group, Erin and the Count were only a few steps behind with Ingrid and Bertrand behind them. Vanessa was charged with the duty of protecting from the back.

"You took your time." Vanessa said to Vlad, her back still facing away from them.

"A simple thank you would suffice." Vlad said feeling slightly insulted.

"Sorry, thanks." Vanessa said, it sounded genuine.

They reached the window and Robin and Chloe climbed through, keeping it open from the other side.

Ingrid and the Count battled their way to the front of the queue and climbed through.

"Why didn't you fight back?" Vlad asked Vanessa who a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, I think we both know I'm not the only one the argentalium doesn't completely effect."

Vanessa's eyes grew darker as her anger grew.

"He told you." She turned to face Bertrand who was halfway through the window. She easily pulled him out.

"YOU TOLD HIM." She pinned him against the wall. "YOU PROMISED YOU'D NEVER TELL. YOU BETRAYED ME AGAIN. LAST TIME YOU DID THAT YOU ALMOST GOT ME KILLED."

Vlad streched his hand out and Vanessa flew back. Bertrand almost immediatly whizzed out of the window.

"Save the family feud for later." Vlad hastily said as he heard footsteps getting nearer and nearer.

"What are you thinking?" Vlad asked.

Vanessa looked around the room.

"Im thinking." She hesitated as something caught her eye and an idea popped into her head. "Im thinking, you might want to start climbing."

Vlad complied and climbed through the window.

As the slayers rounded the corner Vanessa raised her hand and the flames from the wall lights came alive. They lept from their settings and a wall of fire appeared, seperating Vanessa from the slayers.

"Goodbye boys." Vanessa said, almost flirtaciously as she dissapeared right infront of them.

())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Back at the school Vlad had told his father, Ingrid and Bertrand to get some rest. He wanted to make sure Erin was ok and he needed to have a talk with Vanessa.

"Im fine Vlad." Erin said, as Vlad was overprotectivly checking her over.

"Sorry." He said taking a step back. He then turned to face Vanessa who had taken a seat on the sofa. "What did you do?"

"Let's just say the fire brigade might have a job to do tonight." She smirked.

"Wait hang on a second, the walls were coated iwth argentalium, which stops vampires using their power. I know Vlad can use his but.." Erin asked before being interuppted.

"Vanessa isn't an ordinary vampire." Vlad added.

Vanessa outstreched her hand and a book flew into it. She laid it on the table. It flew open and Vanessa placed her hand over it stop it.

"Have you ever heard the legend of The Lady of Sighisoara?"

_Sighisoara is pronounced sig-ee-swar-ah_

_Sighisoara is a real place in Transylvania._

_I will try to upload another two chapters but again no promises._


	15. Sighisoara

_This chapter didn't take long to write as it was mainly 'free writing'._

_Disclaimer: In Chapter 2_

_This chapter is basically the story of The Legend of the Lady of Sighisoara (it's not a real legend, I made it up)._

Gwynhfar Beau Pre is believed to have been the original Lady Of Sighisoara or Domina Sighisoara. Born with exeptional powers she was the strongest vampire of her time bar Sethius, the first Chosen One.

She raised the city of Sighisoara from the ground, creating every stone, every step and every steeple. She was the most powerful, most resourceful and most intelligent female vampire in existence.

But with a powerful vampire came a powerful slayer. This particular slayer carried the name Aurelia Blackman, the daughter of Andrew Blackman, the first vampire slayer.

Aurelia was determined to destory Sighisoara and Gwynhfar along with it for her mother had been killed by one it's citizens.

A sixty year war waged. When Aurelia died, her daughter Loucie took over, as did her daughter, and so on. Three hundred years later at the great battle of Sighisoara, Gwynhfar found herself face to face with the great, great, great, great, great, great granddaughter of Aurelia, Aria Straighthold.

The city of Sighisoara was falling, they were outnumbered three to one. Aria made a blood promise to leave the city alone on one condition, the death of Gwynhfar.

Gywnhfar looked out of the window of her mansion to see the city she loved, the city she built, going up in flames, the bodies of her friends hiding below the flames. A single tear fell from her eyes and to the floor, a loud splash was heard as it did. This was the first time a vampire had shown the emotions of sadness, remorse and pain.

She accepted Aria's proposition and took the stake from her hand. The stake looked plain, but as soon as it touched her hands, a most elegant pattern of vines entwined in dying flowers appeared.

She held the stake high and closed her eyes. The past four hundred and three years of her life flashed before her eyes as she tightened her grip on the stake.

Time stood still as she plunged the stake into her unbeating heart. The Lady of Sighisoara had been reduced to a pile of ash.

As promised the slayers left the city of Sighisoara and the vampires rebuilt it the best they could. Beneath Sighisoara Citidel lies the long lost tomb of Gwynhfar Beau Pre. Her people buried but two thing with her: the stake with which she staked herself to protect her friends and her kingdom, and her last will and testament, which she had drawn up shortly after the war began.

_The Last Will and Testament of Lady Gwynhfar Beau Pre of Sighisoara_

_To my sister Eliza-Fay Beau Pre, I leave the city of Sighisoara, with the knowledge it will be well kept and well protected._

_To Aurelia Blackwood or her eldest living desendant at the time of my death, I leave but an apology for the actions which resulted in the deaths of many friends and loved ones. I also ask for the grave of Aliona Blackward, Aurelia Blackwood's late mother, a bouquet of the finest Sighisoara Telstar's in the hope that they will brighten her desendants darkest days._

_My final bequest is my spirit. This I leave not to a relation of mine but to the next vampire born at exactly the same time as I. The exact time and date I do not enclose for this person shall know who they are. I realise this bequest will bring out the worst in some vampires who will claim to be the new Domina Sighisoara. That unfortunatly is a side effect of carrying on the Sighisoara legacy._

_Signatures Viktor Estermar - Lawyer Gwynhfar Beau Pre_

_V__ictor __E__stermar__Gwynhfar BeauPre_

And so the spirit of Gwynhfar left her, waiting for the one destined to become the next Domina Sighisoara.

"It's me."

_I will try to upload another chapter, if it is not uploaded today it will be uploaded early tommorow._


	16. Truthful Tears

_Again this chapter focuses more on Vanessa's past and her motives for the future_

_Disclaimer: In Chapter 2_

_Sorry I know there is a lot of speech is this one._

It was the day after the big rescue and the Count had proposed numerous times that they should move as the slayers know where they live, a proposition Vlad continiously rejected.

"Erin I don't want you going to school." Said Vlad as he followed Erin into the throne room.

"Vlad, I feel fine, I look fine, long story short, I'm fine." She said, giving him a smile that cleary said 'don't worry'.

"I know but it's been less than a day and..."

Erin cut him of with a sweet, short kiss.

"I want to go, and to tell you the truth, I have this big presentation today and Becky will kill me if I don't show up."

"Ok." He said, finally giving up, he knew Erin was stubborn and even if he forbade her from goin, she would go anyway. He held her in a hig for a breif moment before allowing her to go to face the most terrifying creature in existence, Becky.

())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Vanessa." Betrand called as he saw Vanessa leaving her room to go to school.

"What do you want?" She said looking annoyed.

"About what you said, what did you mean 'last time I almost got you killed'?"

"In." she said pointing towards her room, it was going to be a long conversation.

())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"What are you looking so happy about?" Vlad asked seeing his fathers obvious change in mood.

"I've invited Alex over for tea tonight."

"Alex?"

"Miss Macauley."

"Oh, right. So I take it that's why Renfield is dusting the dining table."

They both looked towards Renfield who was getting a little carried away with his brand new feather duster.

())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Do you remember Victoria Berthanoi."

Bertrand nodded, who could forget. Victoria was the kind of person who would be the most popular girl in school, had she attended school. She was the most influencal and respected vampire in Sighisoara, and Vanessa's arch-enemy.

They used to always play pranks on each other, but when Bertrand came to her, the information he revealed drove her to the brink of crazy.

"I told you I was in confidence. You went to her and told her what I'd said. Yout old her I was the Lady of Sighisoara, and she believing she was, rounded up almost every citizen of Sighisoara and ordered them to attack Fortune House and to kill the entire de Fortunesa clan."

Tears began to form in her eyes.

"Did it look like I was lying to you, because I can assure you I wasn't." The lights began to flicker. "What I told you was the truth and you went and told *her* everything. You and you alone are responsible for mum and dad's deaths."

"I'm sorry." Bertrand said as Vanessaneared the door preparing to walk out.

She turned to face her brother, few but true tears falling down her cheeks.

"You as good as murdered our parents. I think it's a bit late for that."

_I know uploads have been a bit haywire and short recently. I am trying to catch up on the chapters I missed. Please review._


	17. Alone: Part 1

_There are only 4 chapters left, including this one. I really want to get started on the story which will be mainly Vlad/Erin with bits of Bertrand/Ingrid and Count/Macauley._

_Disclaimer: In Chapter 2_

_Breif Description: Vanessa is primed and ready to make her move, all she needs is the opportune moment. Is that now._

"Tell me again why we have to wear these." Ingrid said, an annoyed and embarrased tone in her voice as she stood completely out of character in a yellow and white top with flairy jeans.

"Because Miss Macauley is coming round for tea and I don't think she really wants to have tea with vampires."

"But she will be having tea with vampires."

"I know but, but this is well it's. Oh just go get ready she'll be in here in ten minutes." The Count said before vanishing into thin air.

Vlad and Erin looked normal in the clothes they were wearing. Vlad wore an outift close tot hat of a school uniform and Erin wore a plain navy blue dress.

Vlad slowly led her out of the room, his arm resting comfortably around her waist.

"Disgusting." Ingrid said once Vlad and Erin had left the room.

"What?" Bertrand asked.

"Them." She replied, looking towards the door through which they had left.

"I think it's rather sweet." Vanessa looked the same as usuall, it seems the Count had allowed her to wear the same dress she wore at the ball.

"You did not just say that." Bertrand almost immediatly added in disbelief.

Ingrid seeing Vanessa was keen to change th subject, decided to speak.

"So about the plan."

"Yes." Vanessa interuppted "I had hoped Vlad wouldn't find out who I was, but thank to Bertand that plan's gone out the window in a bucket of garlic. So, this is what we're going to do."

())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"I look stupid." Erin said, as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"You look beautiful." Vlad assured her, placing his hand around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder. "As always.2" He added.

"Do you ever miss your reflection?" She asked as she saw only herself in the mirror and not Vlad.

"Sometimes. It makes it hard to get ready in a morning." Vlad smiled as Erin chuckled.

They pulled apart as they heard the Count shout their names.

"That'll be our guest." Vlad said, taking Erin's hand in his as they walked out of the door.

())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The room was almost silent bar the noises of spoons scraping against the bottom of empty bowls. The Count had insisted Renfield prepare something edible, however that meant there would be less to go round as Renfield wasn't exactly Jamie Oliver.

"So Vanessa how are you settling in?" Miss Macauley asked in an attempt to break the awkward silence.

"Very well thank you." Vanessa replied between mouthfuls of 'Robber Steak', the Count's favourite food.

The Count had made sure that he was sat at the head of the table with 'Alex' sat opposite him. Vlad sat diagonally from his father with Erin opposite him. Ingrid sat beside her with Wolfie beside her and Bertrand opposite her. Opposite Wolfie was Vanessa, the light reflecting perfectly off of her black and purple hair.

()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Vlad replied as he guided a blindfolded Erin.

When they arrived he removed her blindfold.

"It's beautiful."

He had brought her to the most serene lake she had ever seen. The moonlight bounced off it perfectly. It was as if she was in a dream.

Vlad guided her to a bench that overlooked the lake. It was so quiet, so beautiful, so perfect.

"I love you." Vlad told her as he place his arm around her shoulder allowing her to rest her head on his.

"I love you too." She replied as she watched the still water.

After a while of sitting in pure, untainted silence, Erin lifted her head up untill it came perfectly inline with his.

As soon as their lips pressed together, all of the happy emotions and feelings in the world poured inside of them.

They were so caught up in the moment, it took them a while to hear the sound of weapons being primed.

They pulled away to see atleast 10 slayers surrounding them, with all manner of weapons in their hands.

A familiar face emerged from behind them.

"Vanessa?"

_This is the only chapter I am posting tonight. This second part will be posted tommorow. Part 1 and 2 of Alone make up the primary ending. The two chapters after that I will try to post on the same night (chapters 19 and 20) and they will be the secondary endings. Please review._


	18. Alone: Part 2

_I've tried to make this one longer than the others as it is the primary ending._

_Disclaimer: In Chapter 2_

_I will try to upload both of the last chapters tommorow._

"Why are you doing this?" Vlad asked as he was forced into a chair and the fang cuffs tightened around his wrists.

"Because for my entire life I've been looked down on and underaprreciated. Oh if they knew, if they only knew. But even when they did, the didn't believe it."

"What so you want to take revenge on them because they didn't believe you."

"No, Bertrand didn't believe me."

Vlads attention suddenly shifted as he saw a group of slayers leading Erin out of the door in the direction of the school. He guessed that the rest of his family would be there too and that everyone else would be frozen in order to avoid a big explanation.

"Let her go." He shouted, struggling as he did, trying to break free. "If you touch her I'll."

"You'll what?" The voice that said this did not belong to Vanessa.

"Ingrid?" Vlad's face was confused at first but soo a look of understanding grew upon it. "I should have know you were planning something."

"Oh it's not just me." Ingrid said, as she pointed to Bertrand, who seemed to have made a late arrival to the scene.

"You and I need to have a talk about kidnapping my girlfriend, again."

Bertrand laughed at Vlad's protectivness towards Erin.

Vanessa, who are those seats for? I thought we were keeping everyone else in the dungeons." Ingrid said, seeng two empty chairs, one either side of Vlad.

"We are. That chair is for you." Ingrid barely had time to react as two slayers grabbed her and threw her into the chair to the left of Vlad.

Bertrand prepared to run forward but before he could he too was seized and thrown into a chair.

"And that one's for you."

"Have you lost your mind!" Ingrid almost screamed at Vanessa.

"Right where I left it." She replied, a small smirk on her face.

"What are you doing,we had a deal?" Bertrand asked, he too was trying to break free.

Vlad decided to stay quiet in order to find out what this 'deal' was.

"Our deal just expired. Besides it was never about overthrowing Vlad. It was about taking revenge.

"You said it wasn't revenge, it was war."

"Newsflash, people lie. In this case I didn't. This is revenge, and it is war, but not against Vlad. Against you."

Bertrand became confused. The confusion spread across his face. Vanessa took this opportunity to shed some light on the subject.

"5 years ago, Sighisoara. You sold me out to Victoria Berthanoi. Her army attacked. Mum and dad died. it is my duty to charge you."

Bertrand interuppted. "Duty?"

"Domina Sighisoara. It is my duty to charge you with repaying the debt gained by the unintentional deaths of Persephone and Iolanthe de Fortunesa."

"You want me to die, twice."

"No, like I said the deaths were unintentional, therefore all you must do is save the life of a family member twice."

"Yes." Vlad shouted as he managed to break free of his fang cuffs.

Vanessa noticing this began to run.

())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

She crept slowly down the cold wooden stairs making her way to the courtyard.

Almost as soon as she had entered it, a large group of slayers surrounded her, weapons at the ready.

"What is it now, run out of" She stopped seeing the anger in Jonno's eyes.

"You said you'd find out why Vlad as good as killed my dad. We helped you and you lied to us."

"Newsflash, people lie. In this case I did. He never ordered you father's execution. I did write the letter, yes but, all of the information it spoke of, was fake." Vanessa clicked her fingers before they could retaliate. The slayers froze infront of her.

She began to make her way towards the exit when four very unhappy vampires appeared before her. The Count had materialised with Renfield, Ingrid with Wolfie and Vlad with Erin. It appeared they had been broken out of the cell.

The stepped closer, the gap between her and them closing.

She attempted to make a wall of fire to defend herself but as soon as it ignited it went out. Vlad's powers were not far but still greater than hers.

"Vanessa Giselle Vigée Claudia de Fortunesa I hereby sentence you, for the following crimes: treason against The Chosen One, seven counts of kidnapping and the termination of The Lamina Treaty, to death, by dawn."

Almost immediatly a UV cage formed around her.

"Don't expect this will hold me for long." She taunted.

"Oh I don't, but it will hold you long enough."

())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

It was almost dawn, by this time Vanessa had given up, given up on trying to break out, given up on life itself.

A quiet yet noticable noise attracted her attention.

"Bertrand what." She said wearily as her brother came running towards her with what looked like a UV storage box.

"What are you doing?" Vanessa asked again.

"Draining the power." Bertrand replied as he opened the box. The UV began to flood into the box until the cage was no more.

"Just run, run and don't come back."

"Bertrand I."

"If you weren't my sister."

"I would have been a pile of ash a long time ago."

())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"You're going to let her go." Erin said as she and Vlad watched the siblings from Vlad's bedroom window.

"It's not her fault. She has the spirit of another person living inside her, I don't even want to imagine how that feels. Having to fight against two different consiences, two different minds, two different people."

Erin walked closer to him and rested her head gently on his shoulder.

They stood there for a while watching Vanessa walk away.

If only they knew, there was a more deadly game afoot.

_I will try to upload both of the last chapters tommorow, sorry for the late upload of this chapter, it took a while to write it. _

_I know it's a day late but Happy New Year._

())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))


	19. Trial Without Error

_Unfortunatley, the last chapter will not be uploaded today (3rd) but it will be uploaded tommorrow for definite._

_Disclaimer: In Chapter 2_

_Again I will try to make it longer. It is set three weeks after the events of Alone: Part 2_

Bertrand creeped down into the cellar, a vial of slayers blood in his hands.

He lay the bone, the one he picked up shortly after Sethius's demise, on the ground.

He opened the vial and poured it's contents over the bone.

()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

It was late, Erin had only recently got back from her date with Vlad and had almost immediatly fallen asleep on the sofa.

Vlad played with bits of her hair, gently so he wouldn't wake her.

A sudden noise jolted her awake.

"Vlad?" She said wearily as she slowly began to sit up.

"Stay here." He pressed a kiss to her temple before speeding off in the direction of the noise.

()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Bertrand what are you?" Vlad was cut off by another familiar face stepping out of the shadows. "Sethius?"

"Vladimir Dracula, would you gather everyone in the assembly hall, I need a word."

()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Erin!"

"Vlad was it is?" Erin could see something was wrong and didn't stop him from taking her to her room.

"Vlad what's wrong?"

"Sethius."

"Sethius, what you mean he's back."

"Yeah, *Bertrand* brought him back. I need you to stay here. I don't want anything bad happening to you." 

Erin nodded, she knew he always wanted to protect her.

Vlad press a hurried kiss to her lips before dissapearing so as not to dissapoint Sethius.

()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Now I am prepared to keep you all alive but, one wrong move and your all toast." Sethius's voice echoed as he spoke.

"What's the plan Vlad?" Ingrid asked, making sure she spoke quiet enough so Sethius wouldn't hear.

"What makes you think I've got one." He replied, being equally quiet.

"Well you though of the last one."

"Ok, I have one idea, but your not going to like it."

()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"I issue a challenge." Vlad said. " We use foam stakes, and the one closest to being staked at the end of one minute wins."

"I accept." Sethius replied.

"Oh not you, Bertrand, to prove he's the best *right hand man*."

"Alright, who steps forward to be a worthy challenger?"

"I do." Out from behind the crowd came Vanessa.

"Did I say *worthy* challenger."

"I think I'm more than a match for my older brother."

"Brother, oh this will be an interesting fight. Proceed."

Vanessa and Bertrand stood not three feet apart, both expecting the other to lose.

Bertrand made the first move, Vanessa easily dogded his attack. There were three very important, fundamental things he had forgotten, 1, Vanessa was the Domina Sighisoara, 2, She was his sister, she'd seen him train, and 3, she'd only ever lost three fights in her entire life.

Vanessa decided it was time to heaat things up after the next four blows she also easily avoided.

A ball of fire formed in her hand, she outstreched her arm and the fireball flew out, she purposley made sure it wouldn't hit him. It kept him distracted long enough for her to sneak up behind him, foam stake in hand, and press it into his back.

"How long was that?" She asked Vlad who had been timing how long it took for Bertrand to be humilliated.

"Oh around, thirty seconds."

"Those fireballs I recognise them." Sethius was sure he had seen them before. Every vampire's fireballs are different. Sethius's were big and blue, Vlad's were big and fire coloured and Vanessa's had a hint of purple in the center.

"Yes perhaps you do. Sighisoara."

"Gwynhfar Beau Pre, Domina Sighisoara."

"Vanessa de Fortunesa, Domina Sighisoara, the second."

"So her spirit really did come back from the dead."

"What exactly was your plan, a nice little reunion and perhaps we can have a little tea party later." Ingrid was getting annoyed.

"No I just needed Vanessa to build her powers up, Vanessa, could I talk to you for a second."

"Sure."

Vanessa walked over to him, throwing the foam stake into Bertrand's hands as she did.

"Are you ready?" Vlad asked her.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Sethius."

As soon as Sethius turned round he was met with a storm of UV light. The light was flowing out of both Vanessa and Vlad.

Within a few seconds Sethius was once again reduced to a pile of ash.

Then a sudden movement caught Vanessa's eye. In a second she was infront of Bertrand who was attempting to sneak away.

"Going somewhere."

"Uh, no." Bertrand lied, trying to earn some mercy from his sister.

"Well you are now." She looked to Vlad who gave her an approving nod. "By saving me you only payed half the price for mum and dad's deaths. Or if you want to be really specific you payed a quarter of the price, see Gwynhfar Beau Pre lives inside me, therefore in some ways is me."

"What, you going to kill me."

"Gwynhfar Beau Pre gave her life for those she loved, she could never kill them. No, instead I sentence you to be moved back to Sighisoara, upon you return you will be placed in a cell under the Sighisoara Citadel. After 200 years of imprisonment a stake will be placed in there with you. You can choose to not use it, or use it. If you do the latter the debt will be repayed, as the price of half a life is in this case negotiable. However, if you do the former, i hope that to look upon the grave that bears the body of half of me, every second of every minute of every day, will haunt you forever."

Her voice with filled with total unrelenting hate. Tears began to fall as she made her way out of the room.

"Vladdy where are you going?" The Count asked as saw Vlad begin to leave the room.

"Erin."

"That might want to wait."

Vlad turned as his father's voice grew more and more nervouse with every word he spoke.

"The slayers have called an emergency coucil meeting."

_I will also upload a 'Sequel Update' tommorow, giving you all of the information about the sequel to this story A Bouqeut Of Cracked Roses, which will focus more on the Vlad/Erin relationship whilst still having hints on the others._


	20. Hidden Decisions

_Sorry for the late update. I was unavoidably and unexpectedly detained so I didn't have chance to write it._

_Disclaimer: In Chapter 2_

_Sequel Update coming today aswell._

The Council was once again assembled, except for Mara who was detained at a 'family conference', and ofcourse Bertrand who had just been taken to Sighisoara to await inprisonment and Vanessa who had moved to Romania.

Vlad held Erin's hand underneath the table. She gave it a reassuring squeeze, neither one took their eyes off of the slayers.

Ingrid kept looking back at the empty space which was once occupied by Bertrand. She missed him, more than she expected too.

The Count stared at Mina who became slightly unnerved as he did.

"What. Do. You. Want." Vlad's voice was harsh, the hesitation between each word made it even harsher.

"Vlad, it has uh, come to our attention that the uh, information we recieved was."

"Was." Vlad's tone increased.

"Incorrect."

"Incorrect. You kidnapped my *girlfriend*."

"Vlad." Jonna interupted, before being interupted himself.

"NO!" Vlad shot up, jerking his hand out of Erin's. "I'M SICK AND TIRED OF LETTING PEOPLE KIDNAPP ERIN AND GET AWAY WITH IT!"

Lightning flashed as he spoke. Erin slowly stood up and gently tapped Vlad's arm.

"Vlad." She whispered.

He turned to face her.

"I just don't want anything bad to happen to you Erin." He pressed his forehead against hers.

"I know." Her voice was calm, it made him calm.

"Don't mean to *ruin the moment* but uh." The Count decided it was time to stop their little *moment* as the council had fallen quiet and every single pair of eyes was on them.

"Let's get to the point." Jonno decided it was safe to talk again. "We want to renew the Lamina Treaty."

Every vampire in the room turned to face Jonno making him feel uncomfortable.

())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The council and the slayers had both gone home after re-signing the treaty.

"Hey." He said as he entered the throne room and saw Erin doing her homework.

"Hey, what's that?" She replied, noticing the silver box he was holding.

He opened the box and revealed the most beautiful silver heart necklace with red gemstones around the perimeter of the heart.

In a second he was at her side and placing it around her neck.

She turned and briefly looked into his eyes before placing a quick kiss to his lips.

"I love it."

Vlad noticed Erin avoiding his gaze. "What's wrong?"

"There's something I've been thinking about for a while now, something I need to ask you."

"Im not going to like this am I."

Erin shook her head.

"Vlad I, I want you to."

She couldn't hold it back any longer, she had to tell him.

"I want you to change me."

_Thanks for the reviews I will be posting a 'Sequel update' either today or tommorow. Sorry about the whole time changing thing, it's a little hectic with school starting again and everything so sorry if I missed a few 'deadline' I will try better on the sequel._


	21. Sequel Update

Sequel Update

Thanks for all of the lovely reviews. In two days (Sunday 8th) I will begin writing A Bouquet Of Cracked Roses. I will try to make the chapters alot longer but not decrease the amount of chapters. The description for A Bouquet Of Cracked Roses will be the following:

_Life is painful, hard. Death is peaceful, easy. Dying now that's the tricky part. Once you've got past that, you live forever. But even the dead, have to die._

It will focus more on the Vlad/Erin relationship than Deceit, Lies and Secrets did. There will still be some Bertrand/Ingrid and Count/Macauley.

The description is actually from a story I'm writing. However it is not on fanfic as it is not really based on a tv show/book etc. I did get the inspiration from Young Dracula and if you want me to write that one on here too please ask in reviews or PM me. I can make it based loosly around Young Dracula because I do imagine the main charaters parents being Erin and Vlad. I will give description below, I imagine is a kind of voiceover at the beginning of an episode (I imagine them as episodes of a TV series, it's a habit of going to acting 'school'), I call it BloodLines:

_There are so many unanswered questions. How did the world begin? Was there ever a city called Atlantis? But perhaps one of the less frequently asked one's is this. Is life really worth living, when you're born dead._

If I do begin writing that one aswell, I will update that one, once a week, probably a sunday, this would be because each chapter would be like and episode in my head, very long.

Please review, and I hope you look forward to A Bouquet Of Cracked Roses and possibly BloodLines.

Bye x

Sharlotte Caine


End file.
